<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chances by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207154">Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, gray and juvia - Freeform, juvia and gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Juvia actually died when she killed herself on the battle field? And how would Gray react? What if she was given a second chance to live? I promise it'll have a happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster &amp; Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray woke up with pain in his stomach from the open wound he had made in his abdomen. He had a massive headache and felt as if he were about to faint from the extreme loss of blood.</p><p>"Where am I?" He asked himself as he observed his surroundings. He automatically remembered everything when he looked at his companion across from him laying in her own blood. Shit that's right. That asshole tried to make us fight each other, but we ended up stabbing ourselves instead!</p><p>"How am I still alive?" He thought, but he quickly put that thought aside when he saw that Juvia wasn't moving. "No, she couldn't possibly be..." He thought to himself. He didn't wanna believe she was dead; he could never accept that. He's already lost too many people in his life, and he wouldn't let Juvia be one of them.</p><p>"Juvia wake up." Gray said as if she were going to magically spring up. He began shaking her urgently. "Come on Juvia wake up for me. We have to defeat Zeref and his minions." Gray said. She still didn't budge. He began to sweat and pant heavily. "Juvia please just open your eyes!" Gray pleaded helplessly. Still no movement.</p><p>"Juvia please I don't want to live a life without you in it. I still haven't given you my answer yet!" Gray said. She remained as still as a rock. He picked her up, put her in his lap, and rested his head on top of hers. "Juvia don't leave me please! Not you too; you don't deserve this!" Gray said as he began sobbing all over her as he rocked her body.</p><p>"I promise if you come back, I'll take your feelings more seriously! I'll take you out on a date, and I'll pay for everything. I'll even buy you that dress you've been looking at for a while now after the war is over." Gray said attempting to make her wake up. As expected, she didn't move. Gray hugged her corpse tightly and continued balling.</p><p>"Juvia..." He whispered, and then he began to remember more. He remembered her saying that she transported blood into his body right before she died so that he could live. What was up with people continuously dying for his life? It really wasn't all that valuable. If living means people he cared about have to die, he doesn't want to live. He began crying harder.</p><p>"JUVIAAA!!!" He screamed to the sky with a tone full of despair. He's pretty sure that God himself heard his waling. He cried over her while hugging her body for a few more minutes before kissing her forehead. "I'll avenge you Juvia. Don't you doubt that." He said. He rested her body gently on the ground and took a flower from the ground to put in between her hands.</p><p>"I'm going to kill that bastard."</p><p>***</p><p>Juvia awoke in a white room with no furniture in it. It looked as if she were stuck in an enormous white box. She scratched her head in confusion. "Where is Juvia?" She said to no one in particular. As if on cue, a woman with dark hair appeared in front of her like a ghost. "You're stuck in purgatory Juvia Lockser." The woman said. Juvia yelled in fear at the spirit that just appeared before her.</p><p>"What the hell are you? How do you know Juvia's name?" Juvia asked backing up from the mysterious soul. The woman just laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry most people are scared when they first see me too. My name is Ur and I was assigned to you today from God." The woman said. Juvia gasped.</p><p>Ur?! As in the woman who taught Gray-sama and Lyon-kun how to use their powers?! "Yes I'm that Ur." The woman said as if she could read minds. "Can you hear Juvia's thoughts?" Juvia asked. Ur nodded with her angelic smile. "Yes it is one of the many powers I possess." She answered. Juvia gulped.</p><p>"You said that you were assigned to Juvia. What does that mean?" Juvia asked. "It means that I'm supposed to let you decide whether you want to live or die." Ur said. Juvia gasped again. "Some lucky people are sent to purgatory like you because it was hard to decide what your fate should be, so we give them an option to live on earth or die and go to heaven. It's completely your choice." Ur explained.</p><p>Juvia wasn't dead? She swore she was. "So how does the process work?" Juvia asked. "Well I'm supposed to show you what people you care about life's would be like if you remained dead both the present and future. Think of it as a weird version of the Christmas Carol almost except I wouldn't show you the past. Then you can decide what your fate should be." Ur said. Juvia nodded.</p><p>"Okay Juvia thinks she understands." She said standing up on her feet. "I'm ready to go." Juvia said. Ur nodded. "Alright just hold on to me at all times." Ur said holding out her hand to her. Juvia took it, and Ur blasted off into the future without a warning. They were flying through a colorful vortex at the speed of a car. Juvia began screaming while Ur smiled at her.</p><p>"Just a little longer Juvia." Ur said. In a swift second, they were standing in front of a church that Juvia recognized immediately. "Why are we at the chapel in Juvia's hometown?" Juvia asked. She saw a few people that she recognized entering the church wearing black and crying. Someone must've died.</p><p>She saw Fairy Tail members all crying and holding each other. Gajeel was balling as Levy attempted to calm him down. Lucy and Mira were hugging each other both crying their eyes out, and plenty of others were doing the same. She even saw Lyon with Meredy crying on one of the benches of the church.</p><p>"What is this?" Juvia asked. "Juvia, this is your funeral." Ur said with a poker face. Juvia gasped with horror. "Juvia's...funeral." Juvia repeated. "Yes this takes place two weeks after the war. Zeref was eventually defeated and Fairy Tail came out victorious; however, they lost a few lives in the process. One of them being yours." Ur said.</p><p>Juvia saw Cana and Erza walking into the church. Cana was crying while Erza had her arm around her shoulder escorting her inside. "Cana! Erza! Juvia is right here!" Juvia said attempting to reach out for them, but they didn't hear her. Juvia was confused on why they couldn't hear her. "They can't hear you or see you. You're a spirit just like me." Ur explained.</p><p>Cana and Erza walked right through her body which felt weird for Juvia. "Oh Juvia sees." She said. She entered the church and looked around for a certain someone. "Gray's in the choir dress room." Ur said already knowing who she was looking for. Juvia passed her own casket and went through the doors behind the stage. When she entered, she saw Gray with his head in his hands.</p><p>He looked as if he'd been crying for days. "My poor Gray-sama. He looks as if he couldn't sleep for the past few weeks." Juvia said. Ur frowned at the sight of her pupil in such a depressed state. "It's because he's been feeling guilty about your death, and he can't seem to let it go." Ur said. Juvia clenched her hand around her heart.</p><p>Her Gray-sama was in pain because of her actions. It wasn't even his fault! He wasn't the one that put them in chains and forced them to fight til the death! Juvia willingly committed suicide for her love to live. "Juvia has to let him know!" Juvia said.</p><p>She ran up to him and tried to hug him, but was disappointed to find that she couldn't hold him due to her spirit state. "You have to remember that they can't see, hear, or feel you." Ur said. "But Juvia wants to comfort him." Juvia said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Ur put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I understand that, but you just have to watch for now." Ur said. Juvia nodded and dropped on her knees in front of Gray watching him mope. "Juvia...I've failed you." Gray said as he wiped tears from his face. Juvia shook her head side to side. "No you didn't Gray-sama!" Juvia said as if he could hear her.</p><p>"I should've tried harder. I wasn't strong enough to save you, and now you're dead." Gray said. He started crying even more making whimpering noises that broke Juvia's heart. "Please forgive me Juvia." Gray said. Juvia joined him in his crying session.</p><p>"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled. Erza came into the room to get Gray for the memorial. "Gray the service is starting." She said with a sad face. She was trying to be strong, but anyone could tell she was holding back tears. Gray nodded and got up from his seat. Erza wrapped her arm around him and guided him to his seat up front.</p><p>Juvia had a breakdown and began sobbing. Ur tapped her shoulder gently. "Juvia dear, it's time to go." Ur said. Juvia was so upset she couldn't even speak. Ur helped her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. "Ready sweetheart?" Ur asked. Juvia nodded her head. They began to transport through time again, and when they arrived they were still in Magnolia. However it looked different.</p><p>The streets were still the same, but some of the buildings that used to be there were either out of business or were replaced with a new store. "Where are we now?" Juvia asked. "We're ten years in the future. We're seeing how Fairy Tail is maintaining without you and the others that have passed overtime." Ur explained.</p><p>When they went through the guild doors (literally), they saw the same people that were usually there doing their usual routine. Natsu and Gajeel was eating a ton of food while Lucy was speaking with Levy. Erza was eating her strawberry cake while discussing future missions with a grown Wendy. But then some kids she's never seen before began running around.</p><p>A kid with blond hair and Natsu's face was fighting with a blue haired kid with Levy's eyes. "Fire is totally better than iron!" The blond boy said. "Take that back!" The blue haired kid said. Soon enough they began fighting like Natsu and Gray used to do all the time. Levy and Lucy didn't look amused.</p><p>"Hey stop that you two! What did I tell you about fighting?!" Lucy said. But the kids weren't listening. Both girls sweat dropped. "Natsu, Gajeel do something." Levy said. Both men looked at each other, then the kids, and shrugged. "They're just fighting." Gajeel said as if it weren't a big deal at all.</p><p>"Yeah no big deal." Natsu said and they both continued eating. Both women looked irritated. "What're we gonna do with them? They're just like their dads!" Lucy said. Juvia gasped at what she just heard. "Dads?!" Juvia repeated. Ur smiled as she looked on.</p><p>"Yes that's right. The blond boy is Natsu and Lucy's kid, and the blue haired boy is Gajeel and Levy's boy." Ur said. "Are there other kids?" Juvia asked. She didn't tell Ur, but she just wanted to know if Gray-sama had any kids. Ur nodded her head. "Yes many of the members began having children after the war. They realized that life is short, so they decided to settle down." Ur said. That made sense; Juvia would do the same.</p><p>"Erza and Jellal have two kids, Evergreen and Elfman have three, Mirajane and Laxus have one, Levy and Gajeel have four and won't stop apparently, Natsu and Lucy have two, and Bisca and Alzack had another kid." Ur said. Juvia was pleased that she didn't mention Gray having any kids. Call her selfish, but she didn't want anyone else touching her Gray-sama.</p><p>"Where's Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Ur knew she'd ask that question eventually. "At his house." Ur responded. "Can you take Juvia to him please?" She asked. Ur nodded and snapped her fingers and they were inside his home. Juvia automatically recognized that he still lived in the home they used to share which made her smile.</p><p>She looked around the home they used to share and noticed there were more pictures of her around the house some of them being ones she gave him. The house was a bit dirtier than it used to be but not too bad. But the thing that probably stood out the most was the huge picture of her over the fireplace. She recognized the photo from her funeral.</p><p>Under it was three mint scented candles with her favorite flowers under the picture. She smiled at the beautiful memorial. "How sweet. He didn't forget Juvia." Juvia said placing her palm over her heart. Gray came in the room with a beer bottle in his hand. He definitely looked different.</p><p>He was shirtless and seemed to appear with more muscle, he was wearing sweats, had messy hair, and had a goatee with piercings in his ears. He was still attractive however he looked miserable. Juvia noticed a tattoo on his arm and attempted to read it.</p><p>It was her name in fancy cursive and a heart at the end of the "a" in her name. Juvia blushed. "You know Juvia, Gray truly did love you even though he never got to say it." Ur said. Juvia's heart started beating quickly. "He-he did?" Juvia stuttered. Ur nodded. "Yes very much so. He loved you so much he couldn't move on to another woman. Just the thought of someone else in his life made him shutter." Ur said.</p><p>Juvia blushed a deeper red. She was so happy to hear that her Gray-sama loved her too, but she hated seeing him like this. She'd probably be in the same boat as him if he were to die. "Other guild members have been trying to set him up with girls over the decade, but he always declined. No matter how great, pretty, or nice she was, they could never compare to you." Ur said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Juvia smiled as she looked at her Gray-sama sitting on the couch they bought together so many years ago. "Juvia is ready to go now." Juvia said. Ur nodded. "Our last stop will be the present." Ur said. Juvia held onto Ur as she teleported them through time once more. They stopped when Juvia was still lying on the ground dead on the battlefield. Juvia shivered as she looked down at her own dead body.</p><p>"It's kind of weird looking at your own corpse isn't it?" Ur asked. Juvia nodded in agreement. "Where's Gray-sama?" Juvia asked realizing he wasn't there anymore. Ur pointed in the direction he walked to. "He went to go destroy the man who did this to you. He's in his demon form right now and there's no stopping him now." Ur said. Juvia gasped.</p><p>"But that man is too powerful! He could kill Gray-sama!" Juvia said with fear. "Yes, he's well aware of that, but when someone you care about is murdered, the heart wants revenge." Ur said. Juvia began panicking.</p><p>"Juvia decides to live!" Juvia said. Ur was thrown off by her exclamation. "Are you sure you don't want to think about it?" Ur asked. Juvia grabbed Ur's collar and pulled her forward to her face. "Yes, she is more than sure! Someone has to help Gray-sama defeat that man!" Juvia said. Ur pushed her off of her and wiped the area she touched.</p><p>"Okay jeez, take it easy! Now I'll just have to grant you your life back real quick. Close your eyes." Ur ordered. Juvia closed her eyes and looked down at the ground as Ur touched her forehead. Ur began saying a spell in some language unbeknownst of her. When she opened her eyes, she was back on the earth in her bloody clothes. She forced her weak body to sit up so she could fight along side with her Gray-sama. "Thank you, Ur-San." Juvia said even though she couldn't see her.</p><p>"Juvia-san are you okay?!" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Wendy and Carla had appeared. Juvia smiled. "It's nice to see you both, but right now Juvia needs to go find Gray-sama to help save him." Juvia said. She attempted to walk faster, but she kept limping in pain. "Juvia-San you're hurt!" Wendy said. Juvia just waved her off as if it were nothing.</p><p>"It's nothing. Juvia will be fine." She lied. Of course Wendy didn't believe her. "Here let me help you." Wendy said resting her hand on Juvia's back. Juvia sighed in defeat. Well she couldn't help Gray-sama if she weren't in a good condition. "Fine." Juvia said as she let Wendy use her healing magic on her.</p><p>"Okay this might hurt just a bit." Wendy warned. Wendy put some intense medication magic that stung like alcohol being rubbed on a cut. Juvia let out a quiet cry, but let her continue. "Sorry Juvia-san, just a little longer." Wendy said. After a few minutes, Juvia was feeling better besides the slight pain of the scar on her abdomen. "Do you need help Juvia-san?" Wendy asked just to make sure she was okay. Juvia nodded reassuring her.</p><p>"Do you think it's possible that Carla could pick Juvia up so she could get to Gray-sama faster?" Carla nodded. "Yes, I can." Carla said. Juvia smirked and lifted up her arms for her to hold. "I can't hold two people, so Wendy I'll come back for you." Carla said. "Good luck you two." Wendy said as Carla soared into the sky with Juvia.</p><p>Gray had walked farther than Juvia thought. The flight had been at least 10 minutes and there was still no sign of Gray. Juvia was beginning to get nervous while Carla's arms felt like they were going to give out. "Christ how far could he have possibly gone?!" Carla complained. Juvia shrugged. "Juvia has an inkling that we're close. She can just feel it." Juvia said. Carla rolled her eyes and sweat dropped. "If you say so Juvia." Carla said.</p><p>A minute later, Juvia spotted a figure that was shirtless and had black hair. She just knew it was her Gray-sama. "There, right there! My Gray-sama is right there!" Juvia said with excitement in her voice. "Thank god, I was about to give out anytime soon!" Carla said. She lifted them down to the ground right behind Gray. He was so focused on killing that man that he didn't even notice them behind him.</p><p>"Gr-Gray-sama..." Juvia said with a stutter. Gray stopped in his tracks and turned around to see the familiar voice. He didn't believe who he saw standing in front of him. "J-Juvia?!" Gray said. Juvia smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's Juvia alive and well." Juvia said. She could tell he had so many questions, but now wasn't the time. They had to defeat Invel.</p><p>"How are you..." He drifted off. Juvia rubbed her palm across his face. "Juvia will explain later, but first we must fight Invel." She said. He nodded and held her hand. "Let's go." He said as they ran off to fight the man who almost separated them for life.</p><p>Invel was walking away quite disappointed with how that duel came out. Sure both of them ended up dying like he wanted to, but not the satisfying way he wanted to. He couldn't believe human love can really be so intense that someone would rather kill themselves than kill their loved one. Oh well, at least he didn't have to deal with them again.</p><p>"Invel!" A familiar voice yelled from behind him. He gasped due from the shock of who the voice belonged to. He saw the couple he swore he defeated chasing after him hand and hand. How could this be? He saw both of them stab themselves and bleed out an hour ago!</p><p>"Surprised to see us?" Gray said with a cocky smile. Invel didn't let it show, but he was getting nervous. "I think the word surprised is an understatement." He replied getting in his fighting stance.</p><p>Gray could tell Invel was tired from the fight even though it was roughly an hour ago because he used up too much of his magic. He knew one trick that would for sure take him out at his state, but the only problem was that it takes up quite a bit of magic from both Juvia and himself. It didn't help that they were both in critical condition also, but it's better than nothing.</p><p>"Juvia hear me out on this. I think I know how to stop this guy once and for all." Gray said. Juvia was listening intently. "If we use unison raid, it'll knock him out for sure, but it'll take up quite a bit of our magic." Gray said. Juvia smiled. "Anything to defeat this guy." Juvia said. Gray smirked. "Alright then, let's not waste anymore time." Gray said.</p><p>Juvia and Gray joined hands and built up their magic together. Invel had fear in his eyes. "Shotgun!" Both mages said at the same time as they aimed it toward their sworn enemy. "Shit!" Invel yelled as he was struck down by the powerful strike of water and ice.</p><p>He was down on the ground unable to move. All he could do at this point was beg for mercy, but he doubted they would. Can't blame them though; he did pretty much kill them. Gray and Juvia walked up to him and looked down at his weak body with a victorious smirk.</p><p>"That's what happens when you go against a Fairy Tail mage!" Juvia said. Invel smirked even though he knew death was coming soon. "Do your worst." He said closing his eyes as he accepted his fate. "Have fun in hell." Gray said before he punched him in his Adam's apple causing him to suffocate.</p><p>"We did it Gray-sama!" Juvia said. Gray was panting a bit from the loss of energy. "Yeah I guess we did." He said smiling at her. His smile soon dropped when he noticed that she was clearly getting dizzy and was about to faint soon, but it didn't help that he felt the same way. "Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't feel too good." She said right before fainting on the ground. "Shit I'm going down too." Gray said as he fainted beside her, and everything went black.</p><p>***</p><p>Gray woke up with a light shining down on his face. Was he dead? He thought for a second until he looked around where he was. He was in a hospital bed with a few other injured people. Beside him was Juvia resting peacefully beside him. He smiled knowing she'd be okay.</p><p>He doesn't wanna ever experience losing her again. That was definitely the worse feeling that he's ever felt in his life. He saw her shift slightly in her bed and she slowly lifted her eyelids. She smiled weakly at him when she saw he was awake.</p><p>"Hi Gray-sama." Juvia said in a quiet and adorable voice. He smirked at her. "Hi Juvia. How are you feeling?" He asked. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs. "Very tired from all that fighting. It's been a long day for Juvia." She said.</p><p>He reached out his left hand to her and grabbed her right one. "Hey I'm just happy you're alive. I don't know what I'd do without you." Gray said blushing. Juvia blushed at his gesture and his words. "Juvia is happy to be back with her Gray-sama even if we're both in bad condition. It's better than nothing." She said. Gray tightened his hold on her.</p><p>"After all this crap is over, I'm going to take you out on our first real official date." Gray said. Juvia gasped. "R-really??" She asked. "Yes, I'm not wasting anymore time. I promised you an answer and it was that I wanted to court you. If I learned anything from this war and your near death experience, it's that life is too short and you can't take advantage of time." Gray said.</p><p>Juvia smiled because he reminded her of Ur. He must've gotten some of her personality traits from her. "Oh Gray-sama, Juvia is so happy." She said. They sat their on their beds in comfortable silence still holding hands.</p><p>Ur was looking down and smiling at the happy couple. "Gray is lucky to have you Juvia." She said disappeared back to the spirit world.</p><p>He truly was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>